Through the Looking Glass
by Bellalyse Winchester
Summary: Takes place in Series 4. Terrible at summaries, but here goes nothing: Connor returns from an anomaly, but not the Connor the team knows. There-was that an okay-ish summary? R and R!


**Hiya, it's Bellalyse! I may be a little long-winded now, but I have to explain myself. ****I've SO missed writing for just Primeval-it's been what, a whole couple of weeks? A torturous couple of weeks it has been!**

**Okies, so I was thinking: We saw the change in a universe from Cutter's point of view, right? What if we'd seen it, the first six episodes and then the shift in universes, from the new dimension's POV? Cutter would have seemed very insane. But then I thought-nah. I'd create a whole new scenerio, using the real universe but having Connor return, never having met Abby but having met someone else...takes place in series 4 somewhere, so SPOILER ALERT for the very limited amount of info they've given to us about Series 4, and also some guesses I've made myself. **

**I'm just gonna stop talking now. ;)**

* * *

Abby watched the anomaly fearfully-it had been too long.

Beside her were Becker and Jess; neither was good at being comforting, though the atmosphere wasn't helpful, either. Behind her, Matt was speaking to either Philip or Lester about the situation, which seemed to Abby the least useful contribution of all the team-what were they going to do, fill out some paperwork to save Connor? It made her want to pull out her hair with frustration.

"He'll…he'll come back, Abby," Jess murmured, giving her a shaky pat on the shoulder-of all the newbies, Abby had liked her the least. She was the character in old adventure movies Abby always hated-the girl who was called so brave (for a girl of course) and then screamed at every little thing, just to prove that all girls were weak. The idea always made her nauseated; she pointed it out each time to a frustrated Connor just trying to watch _Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World_.

That seemed ages away now.

Connor had been fiddling with this idea for weeks after they'd returned from the past-that he could bypass time researching things by simply traveling to the future to see his research completed. Citing _Doctor Who_'s wibbley-wobbley-timey-wimey explanation, he was seeking out anomalies to a near future, where he intended to receive from himself any data he may have concocted in years to come…the idea sounded ridiculous to Abby, but once he'd received permission from Lester and Philip-well, Lester, having 'forgotten' to ask Philip-the search for the right anomaly was almost up. This was it…so where was Connor?

"Temple…" Becker sounded angry, but Abby knew him well enough to know he was just frustrated, as frustrated as she was to lose two friends and gain three strangers on the team. First Danny, lost without a trace in the past, then returning to an ARC without Sarah. Becker was taking her loss especially hard-he barely spoke at first, Abby was told, and even now his replies to questions were monosyllabic. In fact, Abby hadn't heard him say a word all day-he was becoming talkative, Abby mused.

Suddenly there was a pulse from the anomaly; even Matt stopped talking to look up, and hung up with the press of a button. There was another pulse (Jess jumped, unaware of Abby rolling her eyes), and Connor burst through the anomaly.

Abby ran at him, into his unready arms to squeeze him, but he seemed different…he struggled within her arms.

"Whoa, Becker-get the intern offa me, will you?"

Abby froze-that didn't sound like one of Connor's jokes.

"What intern?" she asked, her grip loosening. He laughed, pushing her off.

"Right, very funny," he said. "Where's Claudia?"

Abby felt a sudden chill as she took a step back away from Connor-not her Connor. "Conn, it's me-don't you recognize me?"

"Whose idea was this-seriously, guys, where's Claudia Brown?" His voice grew serious.

Becker took a step forward-Abby's eyes met his a moment before staring at Connor again. "Connor, it's me! Abby!"

Connor's face was one of genuine perplexity as Abby felt her world crumble and fall. Two words sealed the end: "Abby who?"


End file.
